1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head, and in particular relates to an ink jet recording head that ejects ink as a liquid, an ink jet recording apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an ink jet recording head.
2. Related Art
The liquid ejecting apparatus represented by an ink jet recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer or plotter, includes a liquid ejecting head able to eject a liquid such as ink stored in a cartridge, tank or the like. Such a liquid ejecting head includes a plurality of head main bodies that eject a liquid and a flow channel member (corresponds to a holder member of the invention) that holds the head main bodies, and includes a flow channel for ink supplied to the head main bodies (for example, JP-A-2011-056920).
Insertion holes in which a flexible cable of a COF substrate or the like connected to the head main body held in the flow channel member are inserted are formed in the flow channel member. Such a flow channel member achieves a cost reduction by being molded with a resin material. A guide portion for guiding the COF substrate is provided in the insertion hole.
The guide portion is formed on the inner surface of the insertion hole and is formed in a rib state so as to project to the center side of the insertion hole. It is possible to achieve both cost reductions and improvement in the rigidity of the flow channel member by providing such a guide portion.
However, there is concern of deformation such as warping arising during manufacturing or heating of the flow channel member formed with a resin material. When a flow channel in which warping arises in this way is used, the liquid ejecting surfaces of the head main bodies held in the flow channel member are not gathered in the same plane and there is concern of shifting of the landing positions of ink on the recording medium such as a recording sheet. When a material for correcting such warping is simply provided, the size of the ink jet recording head increases.
Such a problem is present for not only an ink jet recording head that discharges ink but also for a liquid ejecting head and liquid ejecting apparatus that eject a liquid other than ink and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.